Life and Times of Harry & Adrien Potter
by BunniLOLI
Summary: Before you freak out and completely ignore my story because sibling stories suck major banana popscicles. Adrien isn't a girl. This is non magic and HD slash. So HA! X3
1. Monday Morning Mayhem

A/n: Please don't laugh at my lackage of creativity. I'm stranded at my house for spring break so that dampens the mood. TT – TT anywho, I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the Harry Potter characters. I'll tell who are original characters (OCs) and that I own them. Warning: this fic contains yaoi, shounen-ai, language, violence, randomness and nudity (not like you can see it XD). Bunni kisses:3

Chapter One: Mayhem Monday Morning

"JAMES! I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING HOLY THAT IF YOUR ASS ISNT DOWN HERE IN FIVE SECONDS, I WILL TAKE OUT ALL YOUR COLLEGE MONEY AND SPEND IT ON A TRIP TO CUBA!...WITHOUT YOU!"

James Lee Potter Jr. was living with his parents in a two floor, four bedroom townhouse in the suburbs. His mom still did his laundry, still cooked his breakfast and still threatened his money if he didn't wake up for morning classes. Quickly, James threw on a worn black t-shirt with jeans and socks: with his big toe poked out: wiggling a 'hello'. Scratching his hair, James smirked:

'_Harry's not awake yet!'_

Doing a mental victory dance, James Jr. went into total spy mode. Humming some random theme song, James Jr. snaked his way to his little brother, Harry's room.

Enya could be heard outside a door that read: **HARRY'S ROOM: KEEP OUT! **Tapping it gently, the door swung open to reveal Harry wrapped in a tangle of covers: dead to the world:

''_Aw! He's so cute!' _cooed James's mind.

Sneaking up to his softly snoring brother, James Jr. was centimeters away from Harry's face. Poking a little, James whispered:

"Harry…someone here to see you…."

"Who?", mumbled Harry still asleep.

"The…..TICKLE MONSTER!"

POUNCE!

" JAMES! GRRR! GET OFF!"

"SAY UNCLE!"

"NEVER! OFF!"

"SURRENDER, MINION!"

"OFF I SAID! NOW!"

"Harry if you don't say 'uncle'… I WILL give you a wet Willie."

Giving him a look of pure horror, Harry struggled against James's grip. Both boys wrestled for dominance but James Jr. still held his brother down. James leaned dangerously close to Harry's ear:

"Say it!"

"….No…."

SLURP!

Harry gave a mixture of a squeal and a scream before James Jr. let up and bolted for the door. Armed with his pillow, Harry aimed for James's head: hitting him repeatedly:

"JAMES! THAT'S SO GROSS! MUST YOU DO THAT EVERY MORNING!"

"I'm sorry, Harry! Stop hitting me!"

"UGH!"

Slamming the door, Harry sighed before retreating to shower. He hated Mondays.

Downstairs….

"Morning, Mum!" greeted James Jr. still buzzing from those blows to the head.

"Don't 'Morning, Mum' me, Mister!"

Lily Potter was short, red-headed, pregnant and pissed of to the highest of pissedtivity. Not only did she have a shitload of laundry to do, get to yoga, & both of her sons running late, but she also was PMS-ing. James Jr. knew this and he was afraid…very afraid….:

"What did I do?"

"I told you! Quit messing with Harry so early in the morning!"

"But Mum-"

"I swear to God, James, if you even try to argue with me I will shove this wooden spoon so far up your ass you'll wish you were gang-raped instead.", threatened Lily in a low voice. "Now…eat your breakfast."

James Jr. sat next to James Sr, who was attempting to muffle his snicker by sipping his coffee. Glaring at the newspaper covering his father's face, James sighed. Why was he always in trouble? He was the eldest, godammnit! Shouldn't he get a trophy or something? He'll even take a bloody cookie! Mum!" greeted Harry before kissing Lily on the cheek:

"Traitor…" mumbled James Jr.

"Shut up, James." said Lily.

"What did I do?" chorused both James Jr. and Senior.

"Not you, honey, your first son. James Jr., you need a nickname."

"How about, Bighead?" suggested Harry.

"Well…aren't you witty?..,Scarhead."

"Troll face."

"Momma's Boy."

"Stupid Git."

"Girly Man."

"Adrien…" interrupted James Sr.

"Huh?"

"It was your grandfather's middle name."

"Oh…"

"I like it!" said Harry.

"Yeah…I do too…"

Lily smiled before tapping her wooden spoon on James Jr's shoulder:

"From now on we shall call this big-headed monkey of a son…Adrien!"

The Potters cheered then returned to their breakfast. Everybody tried to use the newfound name as much as possible. Around seven a.m., Adrien was driving Harry to school. It was silent for about fifteen minutes. Adrien looked over at his quiet teenage brother. He noticed that Harry was frowning at his new private school uniform:

"It's not that bad, Munchkin."

"Yeah. It is. This vest is so dorky."

"Dorky indeed. But you make it look cute."

Ruffling his younger brother's hair, Adrien was happy that Harry started to smirk. Even if it was just a little. Their whole family had moved for multiple reasons. Adrien's college was close along with James Sr., Lily had a room for the baby now, and they were close to Hogwarts: a big city that had loads of events going on every month. But Harry had been sad since he grew up in Esters and had to leave it. Adrien loved Esters too. Though he enjoyed going new places and Harry did not.

Upside of this predicament is that Harry was sixteen now. Adrien could take him to pubs, galleries and everything else Hogwarts City had to offer. Of course, he couldn't drink so that was a con but the pro: Harry was very attractive thus luring both girls and boys.

Cackling mentally, Adrien smiled. His little brother was defiantly going start dating now. Lots of teens lived around and in Hogwarts unlike Esters. This had more seniors than youth residing there. Adrien couldn't wait to start the tormenting:

"Ah, bro, you ok?" asked Harry worriedly. His older sibling had been smiling wickedly over the dashboard.

"Yup! I'm just peachy! Oh, look! We're here!"

Dumbledore's Private School for Boys was friggin' huge! Lush green lawns covered for miles with stone statues, fountains and floral arrangements decorated neatly. Dumbledore's school itself built as a majestic castle: stone walls, wooden doors and open corridors. Adrien saw the cars parked outside a steel gate so he braked. Putting his Thunderbird in park, he turned to Harry who was nervously biting his lip while gathering his books and shoulder bag:

"I know you don't want me to come in with you because that's like for elementary kids, and I know you don't want me to say: "Make new friends!" or "Be safe!" because that's way beyond cheesy. But can you at least let me make you look like a teenager, Dorkstein?"

Harry glared at his brother before turning towards him:

"Aren't you kind? But I think this uniform FAR away from any help…"

"C'mon, Har. I can make anything look sexy. You know, some people have fetishes specifically thought of young boys in uniform."

"Is that statement about me being someone's fetish supposed to make me feel better?"

"Please?" Adrien pouted.

"…….alright."

"God bless my puppy pout! Now, take off that horrid vest."

Harry did and Adrien began his work. Unbuttoning two buttons on Harry's white dress shirt along with untucking it, Adrien decided to go with I'm-out-of-bed-and-so-dead-sexy-that-I-make-this-uniform-good look. Whipping out his bag of doom, Adrien looked for Harry's accessories. Tossing, three black bracelet and leather choker at his brother, he didn't notice the younger Potter raise his eyebrow. Sighing irritability, Adrien, rolled up Harry's sleeves to the elbow. Next few minutes consisted of Adrien applying eyeliner with black eye shadow, combing out & spraying ebony locks so that his bangs hung in his eyes, and letting Harry wear his 'bondage' jewelry. Adrien was painting Harry's nails dark violet when he noticed Harry looking around for something:

"You'll see yourself in a second. Let me finish your thumb."

"I really don't feel right wearing this make up and your jewel-"

"That's too bad because you look hot."

"You're so weir- Holy shit!"

'Holy shit' was right. Harry was now an official 'emo' boy. Harry just stared. Adrien grinned before pushing Harry out with his hand mirror:

"Got to go, Twerp! Tell me how many phone numbers you get when I pick you up! Bye!" waved Adrien as he pulled out.

Poor Harry still just stood at the gate in shock. Why hadn't he tried this look years ago?

A/n: Emo Harry! drool anywho, Adrien is my OC. So don't hate. Well you know the deal. R&R and I shall give you pocky! Mmmm…pocky…good.. buh bye!

bunni kisses


	2. Text Message

A/n: howdy ho! - Thank you the three wonderful people who reviewed! I LURVE YOU! – ahem - Anyway I've been working on my writing technique and reading other fics to get inspired! 'The Vampire's Soul' is done. –cries in corner- I loved that fic. TT – TT Music that also inspires me is 'Dear My Friend' by MIYAVI! My future husband is kick ass and if you saw his PV for that song you'd love him too! I'll let ya read the chapter! OO-RAH:3

Chapter Two: Text Message

Gravel crunched beneath Harry's footing. A hill… he had to hike up a fucking hill to get to school. Is there no justice! Harry exhaled an irritable sigh. Trying to take his mind off couple more miles he had to venture.

It had rain the night before. You could tell because of chilly wind, dew dripped grass and gray morning sky. Harry inhaled deeply. Something about the rain was extremely relaxing. Maybe it was the crisp smell or cool breeze that tickled his cheeks or maybe it-:

"Oi! GIRLY BOY! ARE YOU NEW!"

Harry leaped at least five feet away from whatever booming voice awakened him from his daydreaming.

Besides him was two Dumbledore's Private /A/n: Ewwww! So wrong/ attendants in a golf cart. Its driver (a.k.a the loudmouth with a huge funnel) smiled wickedly before breaking. His appearance consisted of that clever grin, freckles, round face and ruffled light brown-reddish locks. Harry, no doubt, found him extremely charming…with his mouth closed:

"Uh…yeah? How did you know?" asked Harry stopping before tilting his head to one side in an adorable fashion.

"Freshmen always hike up the first day. We usually let them; you know point and laugh when they collapse on in Front Hall. But Davis and I figured we'd cut you some slack! By the way, I'm Seamus Finnegan! Full fledged senior here! "

"Er… thanks? I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Hi Harry. I'm Davis Lee."

Harry locked eyes with Davis Lee. Man, he was drool-on-your-chin gorgeous! Harry blushed after Davis smiled & took Harry's hand: kissing it softly:

"Sheesh, Davis, I can't take you anywhere. Look the poor kid's face is so hot you could flip pancakes on it."

"Shut up, Seamus. Remember when I found you knocking boots with some freshie-!"

"Whatever-"

"-on his **second **day!"

"….well…"

"Exactly!"

"…You have to admit he was pretty cute."

"Agreed, that one had one really soft ass…"

"Umm…excuse me?" squeaked Harry. He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Oh! Sorry, Harry. Hop on!"

Harry saw the front seat was already occupied by Seamus & Davis. Making his way to the back seat, he tried to move but something tugged him around his waist. Before Harry knew it, he was sitting on something warm. In fact, it was someone:

"Eep! Davis?" questioned Harry. He didn't want to squish the senior.

"Harry, you barely weight anything." smiled Davis. "You should really eat more."

"I eat! A lot actually!" pouted Harry. He was smaller than most boys but not anorexic.

"Really? What do you like to eat?" whispered Davis awfully close.

"Muffins, pastries, cake, cheesecake-" rambled Harry oblivious to Davis's actions. Such as stroking Harry's waist, his legs, his thighs….

"All of those are very sweet, Harry. You have one nasty sweet tooth."

"That's what Adrien says but I-"

"HOLD THE PHONE!" yelped Seamus. The Irishman braked… hard.

"Seamus, what the-!" Davis hollered: very annoyed.

"Did you just say Adrien? Are you related to Adrien Potter!"

"Yeah he's my brother."

Silence…………………..

"HOLY SAINT PETERS!" screamed Seamus before he leapt out of the cart and began to dance.

"You- you – brother- to- Adrien- oh my GOD! NO WONDER YOU'RE SO CUTE!" squealed Davis who joined Seamus in some random Ashlee Simpson jig.

"Umm…what's so great about Adrien?"

"Do you know nothing about how your brother affects the whole high school gay community ever since he started taking classes at Hogwarts University?"

"No…."

"Wow…ok Harry listen to your Uncle Seamus..."

Trio of boys walked towards their schools front steps. Seamus casually had his arm around Harry's shoulder: head ducked low as if sharing a secret:

"Harry, everyone wants to get with Adrien." said Seamus.

"What do you mean?" a confused younger Potter asked.

"Everyone wants to fuck or to be fucked Adrien Potter, Harry." Davis stated blankly. "Us seniors have it all planned after the summer."

"DAVIS! He's just kidding, Harry."

"I don't believe it. Wait…Adrien didn't change his name till this morning. How did you know?"

"textmessage…"

"What?"

"A friend of mine text messaged me from the campus, ok?"

"I don't believe it…who would have- well you know… with my brother!"

"Lets vote shall we?"

Kicking in the double doors of Dumbledore's, Seamus whipped out his huge funnel and aimed it at its bustling hallways:

"**EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! WHO WOULD FUCK JAMES POTTER THE SECOND**!" announced Seamus.

A sea of hands shot up everywhere. Students and teachers alike, Hell…even some straight guys raised their hands:

"**THANK YOU! B.T.W., HE REFERS TO HIMSELF AS ADRIEN NOW**!"

Everyone nodded before going back to conversing and heading every which-a-way. Seamus gave a satisfied smile before turning to Harry:

"Well…?"

THUMP!

Harry fainted on his new school's cold wood floor out of sex-god-shock.

A/n: Teehee! Davis Lee is my OC! I had him in mind for another story. But I thought him and Seamus would make great Adrien fangirls. I'm torn because I want to do a chapter focused on Adrien yet I kind of want to do more with Harry. R&R, tell me your thoughts on my dilemma.

P.S. Sorry bout the short chapter! -


	3. Damn That Black Nail Polish

Chapter Three: Damn That Black Nail Polish…

"Harry?...Harry, can you hear me?"

Black shade slowly dissipated from over Harry's eyes. As his vision focused, he was greeted by a bright light in his eyes. Once the light got pulled away, Harry saw three face sporting concern upon them. Two were Davis and Seamus, both sitting next to where Harry lay. Looking over, a young man with long black hair, slight goatee and glasses sat scribbling down notes. He noticed Harry staring and smiled at him, pocketing pen along w/ keychain flashlight:

"Welcome back, Harry. You gave Thing One and Thing Two a bit of a scare there."

Davis and Seamus promptly glared at their teasing male nurse.

"I'm Dr. Sirius Black. You're in Dumbledore's Private Hospital Dorm. You can leave as soon as I give you aspirin for that small bump in the back of your noggin."

With that (not to mention a wink), Dr. Black walked to the back of his office. Seamus pounced on Harry's temporary bed:

"You ok, kid?"

"Yeah, Seamus.", nodded Harry before his gaze fell back on Black's lab coat back.

"Crush on the male nurse? Hey Dav, you might want to pursue the medical field."

"Yeah. Maybe they'll teach me to castrate."

"You are so cruel and unusual."

"But you love me."

"Tch, you wish."

After some aspirin, both senior teens (still arguing on and off) escorted Harry around. Dumbledore's had LOADS of background history that would seem monotonous. So…Seamus instead talked about great make-out places, biggest party orgies and out of which closet sold the best sex toys. Proving that, you could fully corrupt a virgin mind in one day. Someone give the Irishman a medal:

'Round 8-ish p.m. Davis, Seamus and Harry headed towards senior dorms. Davis humorous chatted about the first time he met Seamus:

"He was wasted. I mean like blurred-vision-rabid-rabbit-horny drunk. Man that was the best lap dance ever."

"Davis, you better find your Pokemon pillow because you're **so** on the couch."

"Lighten up, Seamus! It's a great story!"

"Not for me! I had the worst rash from my naked lap dance! I hate you!"

"Pussy…"

BAM!

One door down the hall screamed so loud that Emeril would be like: "Damn." Its interjection followed by a strew off angry gibberish which seem to be cursing. They got louder and clearer when two figures rushed up to our poor trio:

"DIE DRACO DIE! I HOPE YOUR DICK SHRIVIES UP AND FALL OFF! MAYBE THEN YOU'LL FINALLY REALIZE PEOPLE HAVE FEELINGS BECAUSE YOU'LL BE SO STUPID BECAUSE GOD KNOWS YOU ONLY THINK WITH YOUR DICK!"

"Blaise, you know that made absolutely NO sense. Besides you cheated on me!"

"So! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STAY FAITHFUL!"

Apparently, Legolas- looking-showered soaked-Romeo in the towel was Draco and his lover (Blaise) held a single iron skillet; screaming at him. In these situations you would think that person clutching their skillet would be confident, fearless but it was the opposite. Draco stood (almost bored) very dominant…even in a towel:

"I HATE YOU, DRACO! WE'RE OVER!" hollered Blaise. Hastily, he removed a silver ring then hurled it at the stone floor.

Skillet-Man returned to his dorm: still fuming. Draco stood before turning around and realizing that he had an audience:

"Dude, got to love breakups!" rejoiced Seamus.

"Seamus! Are you completely heartless? Wait…don't answer that." commented Davis.

Meanwhile, Harry was FAR too busy gazing at Draco like your mom's forbidden chocolate stash. His mind hastily picks out top favorites features of Draco's:

**TOP SEXY FEATURES OF DRACO **

**Flawless, light peach skin**

**Deep set stormy grey eyes**

**Nice six pack**

**Muscular physic**

**Shoulder length, bone straight platinum blonde hair**

**Lust filled smirk**

**And last but not least, that sexy tattoo of a Chinese dragon wrapping around his hips. Its tail lazily falling…ahem…you know…**

"Harry…calm down…we don't want you fainting again." laughed Seamus. "By the way, this is Draco Malfoy. He's a sophomore but could basically be a senior."

"So this is the adorable, blushing, emerald eyed uke that's been talking about on Dumbledore's Hottie Hotline. I've heard plenty about you."

"Er…th-thanks…"

"It is my pleasure, sweet Harry."

Draco basically could dry hump Harry they were so dangerous close. Draco's orgasmic voice flowing over his new prey: searching his body for g-spots of any kind. Urging the sophomore's ministrations on with soft mewls and purrs, Harry shivered before wrapping his arms around Draco. First meet and already Davis had plenty of soft core hallway footage for his website:

"Put that video camera nonsense away, Mr. Lee.", drawled someone.

"Shit! Snape! C'mon Harry!"

Grabbing Harry's hand, both Seamus and Davis fled toward their dorm. Draco waved Harry 'goodbye' earning him a slight blush. Going from pleased to pissed, the blonde glared dangerously at his slimy, poised stepfather:

"And why may I ask that you ruined my hunt?"

"Because Draco I hate you. Its really simply."

"Did you lose you black nail polish again?"

"…Yes."

Draco sighed.

A/n: That's for you Sammy dear! - Ok R&R and next chappie is from Adrien POV!


	4. Seven Deadly

A/n: Hiya! Finish my homework early! Woot! Anywho, Thankies for teh now 14 reviews! -dances with her Gaara plushie- This chapter we go to Hogwarts University! Yes, fangirls and boys, an Adrien devoted chappie…fear me. OH! If you have any questions please email me or put it in your review. Buh bye and Enjoy!

Chapter Four: Seven Deadly

Baby blue Thunderbird hastily parked in front of Hogwarts University campus. Adrien opened his door, retrieved his bag and coffee, before casually walking towards Building E. Far to distracted by keeping all his things in his grasp, Adrien did not notice small crowd of girls following him up cement walkway. All the girls whispered, giggled, blushed and whatever smitten crap that fangirls pull these days. Each was waiting for that one morning occurrence: one activity Adrien always did.

Cling!

Adrien realized he had dropped his keys.

Bending over to retrieve them, you could get a front row view of that royalty worthy, jean clad buttocks. This caused each fangirl to swoon. Totally full-filled with warm and fuzzy emotions, they bum-rushed Adrien:

"Adrien! Adrien! Good morning!"

"I like you new name!"

"Have you been working out, Adrien?"

"Is you brother really attending that private school?"

Smiling wolfishly, the eldest Potter greeted every girl politely. Hurriedly he answered each question:

"Morning, ladies, I hope you all are well. Thank you for the approval on the name. Yes, I have been working out. Also, my little brother Harry is attending Dumbledore's Private."

"I bet he's a cutie! Is he a freshman?" asked one girl.

"Yup! Poor thing was shaking. He was so nervous that I had to fix him up."

"Aw, that's so sweet! You're so nice, Adrien!"

"Thank you! Well ladies, I have to get to class. Stay beautiful!"

Kissing some random chick's hand, Adrien waved goodbye to his dreamy fan club. Once he was in Building E, Adrien stepped on dangerous grounds with out knowing:

"**HE. IS. A. DEAD.MAN!"**

"Seven, just calm down…I'm sure he's-"

"**I'M SORRY, DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO CALM DOWN? THAT HEARTLESS HIND STOLE THREE OF MY ESSAYS THAT ARE DUE TODAY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT HE CAN'T READ SHAKESPEARE!"**

"No it isn't but I think you should-"

"**DON'T TRY TO TALK SENSE INTO ME, HERMIONE! I- THERE YOU ARE!"**

Turning around, poor Adrien looked down to meet his light hazel eyed, blue haired pink tipped, emo glasses wearing, fuming, '5 "5 Italian- American lover named Seven, who currently wanted blood… preferably Adrien's. He couldn't help to think that his uke looked adorable even with murder in his eyes:

"_Un figlio di puttana_!"

"Oh but you love me."

"No…, no I don't'."

"Seven-tan!"

"SHUT UP! Where are they?"

"…"

"You didn't-"

"Seven-tan, you know that back road is bumpy and I have to have my coffee-"

"**HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO USE A LID? A LID!"**

"_ITE_! My ears! I'm sorry!"

"Grrr…just die…"

"But- but- but-"

"I'm going to become a college dropout. My boyfriend is an idiot. I might as well change my name to Candy, become a hooker, and die in a cockroach infested hotel after being raped and killed by some crazed sadist & wearing leopard printed mini skirt along w/ red velvet 6" heels from Goodwill."

"Well that answers my question about Law and Order's influence on you." muttered Hermione. "Hey, Adrien .a.k.a. 'Dead man Sam'."

"Hermione, do you think you could- oh?"

Adrien had been searching his pocketbook for another sugar packet during Seven's 'prediction' when he felt some papers out of his binder. Curiously, he pulled them out:

"MY PAPERS!" squealed a relieved Seven.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Adrien sweatdropped. "Wrong papers I spilled on, I guess."

"Moron." Seven added before giving Adrien a peck on his right ear.

"As touching as that is, I hate to say you two missed half of Business III." Hermione spoke up.

"DAMNIT!"

"Ah…well…I hate that class anyway…"

"Exactly why you're failing it. You need to become the responsible college student and actually DO your classwor-"

Seven was promptly cut off by Adrien's soft lips and coffee-tasting mouth. Moans escaped the couple as they kissed, groped, and appreciated each others wandering hands. Finally, mouths separated for air:

"Why- pant- did you-pant-kiss me?" blushed Seven.

"Because, _Carino_-" started Adrien while he tilted Seven's chin up. "You were being cute."

Kissing again, but shorter this time, Seven watched Adrien flee down the hallway: calling out to meet him after school. In a daze, Seven meekly waved: his legs still jelly:

"You know he has you're Engineering essay from last night, right, Sev?", reminded Hermione.

"…**ARRRGGGGGHHHH! BASTARD!**"

A/n: Introducing SEVEN! Yes, he's my OC. Fiery little thing, aint he? You know you love him. OH! Remember…R&R! I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts or anything else related to the series! Cya next chappie! – Bunni kisses

Btw...

Words which are italized mean... 1) "You bastard!" 2) "Ow!" or "Ouch" 3) "Cute"


	5. NOTICE

**NOTICE: Hiya! Bunni here. I've been busy since school is ending. Exams along with finals have been haunting me like a ghost. This one dude called my fanfic crap. Stress levels have been rising for me. Thus, I call for more sleep. Yes, life is crappy, my readers. **

**I am NOT canceling 'Life and Times…' just temporarily putting it the backburner. I hope you all understand. Arigato!**

** bunni kisses**


	6. Sunny Days in Showers

A/n: Thankies for the reviews! Yeah I'm back…I kinda thought I'd be gone longer. W/e. Anyway better answer the two latest reviews:

**Hydeist**: HYDE RULES! -plays his new cd—happily eats your cookie- Thanks for your support!

**FearoA**: In this private school there is only three years instead of four. First year – 16 (Freshman) , Second- 17 (Junior) and Third – 18 (Senior). Harry is innocent (maybe a little naïve) but not idiotic.

Nail polish thing happens to me a lot.

I love you for calling my boys hot.

I can't tell you, Fear. It will ruin for the other fangirls. But…you can ask my friend Red Rose. Harass her w/ emails. Lol.

Mine is 10. He's a brat & wouldn't touch 'sexgodness' w/ a 10 ft pole.

Ok so you've been asking for Harry/Draco here it is! Now please put your tray tables up and enjoy the flight.

Chapter Five: Sunny Days in the Showers

It had been two months now. Harry had decided his second week that he wanted to live in the dorms, instead of having Adrien pick him up every day. So far dorm life had been interesting. Well…everything is interesting when you're roommates are Davis and Seamus:

"Harry, are you **SURE** you don't want us coming with you to the Bathing Room?" Seamus asked again.

"No, Seamus. Unlike Davis, everyone doesn't want to be touched by you."

"C'mon, Harry…" whined Seamus; he nudged young Potter. "Let me be your first."

"No. Listen I need a shower. I'll see you guys later. Bye."

"Bye, Har!" waved Davis energetically.

Bathing Room had over 20 open showers, 10 pool-sized bath tubs, and around 15 closed off showers for those who had privacy issues. You could also do laundry; get a haircut, etc.

Shedding his clothes, Harry neatly folded them and placed them into a locker. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Harry just strolled around at first; tried to get used to be surrounded by so many naked bodies. Finally he settled on an open shower. It was secluded but not private. Harry still missed his dorm's shower:

"But this isn't so bad." spoke Harry to himself.

Hot water rained from a silver nozzle: steam hugged Harry's small but slender body, it seemed to increase his body temperature. Shampoo smelled of chocolate dipped strawberries, body wash reeked of peaches. Harry licked his lips. Taking a shower always made him hungry:

"Hello, love."

Two words spoken directly in his ear were so low and huskily. Harry was no longer alone, but he didn't mind, this firm body pressed against his appeared in his dreams every night. Draco Malfoy. A name with so much seduction & desire dripping from it, that just a small encounter could cause Harry to drown in him for months:

"Draco…"

"So you remembered my name. Here, let me do your back…unless… your front needs some attention?"

"No-o, please wash my back."

His hands were sparks. Sparks that could send electricity anywhere on Harry's body, by one simple stroke. That's all Harry needed to feel complete pleasure. Draco's hands washed their way down south. First came neck, shoulder blades, spins, hips then-:

"DRACO!" Harry called when he felt something probe his crevice.

"Relax, it will feel good." whispered Draco again but this time he licked the soft skin behind Harry's ear.

Sucking on his finger, Draco let it mix with warm water then steadily let his finger be succumb by Harry's tight muscles. Like a lazy kitten, horny Harry arched his back; mewling Draco's name. After attempting to move his finger a little, he entered another one and that's when-:

"IT'S SUNSHINE!"

Draco and Harry spun their heads around in horror. Owner of a high pitched yet male voice had opened the shower curtain: letting out not only steam but exposing the two boys (in an awfully erotic position) to their fellow classmates:

"What? OH SHIT! AHHH!"

This shaggy blonde haired boy had apparently just opened his eyes, just to look at Draco and Harry and run into the next shower. Harry blushed out of embarrassment. Showering was MUCH worse than fainting. Being seen getting fingered by a guy is MUCH worse than dying. That's why a very pissed off Harry was going to remove this so-called 'Sunshine's head from his shoulders:

"Draco, get your fingers out of my ass. **NOW**."

Draco shivered at his crush's murderous look, withdrawing his fingers the older blonde decided to catch Harry later. While Draco sped out of the Bathroom at Mach Five speed, Potter promptly stomped to the next shower; yanking open its shower curtain:

"MUST. WASH. GAYNESS. FROM. EYES!" whined Sunshine scrubbing his eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem!" yelled Harry.

Sunshine raised his eyebrow, tossed his single pink bang of the mass of blonde out of his eye and placed his finger on his chin in thought:

"Well I'm one of two straight guys who just walked in on you getting fingered by Draco 'Cocksucker' Malfoy. Lets just say I will never be the same. All because you and your goddamn hormones, Sunshine is feeling VERY UN-sunny!"

"Sunshine…isn't that the dude from 'Remember the Titans'?"

"Look who scores high on I.Q. test. Yes, ummm…what's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Ok, hairy pot, yes, that dude from 'Remember the Titans'."

"Isn't he gay?"

"IT WASN'T PROVEN!"

"Sure…"

Sunshine stepped out of the shower to dry himself. Harry followed him but as soon as Harry was fully dressed Sunshine appeared again:

"ITS SUNSHINE!"

"MUST YOU DO THAT EVERYTIME YOU GREET SOMEONE!"

"…Yes…"

The blonde grinned. Much to Harry's horror, he sported a pink polka dotted headband.

Nothing else…

……….he's naked, ok?...:

"GAHH! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!", screamed Harry shielding his emerald eyes.

"Clothes? Clothes? Speak English! What is this 'clothes' you speak of?"

"…never mind, Sunshine."

"……YAH! ITS SUNSHINE TIME!"

Just like a bad, 'Friends'- remake pilot, Sunshine ran down the corridors singing 'Peanut Butter Jelly Time' loudly. Harry just sighed. Everyone here was barmy.

A/n: Sunshine is a dear friend of mine who wishes to be nude. I added him because this fanfic is random. Yesh, Draco will jump Harry soon. And yesh, Sunshine will do something completely unnecessary. Please review and ask question. School will be over soon so I'll update faster.

bunni kisses


	7. Secrets Don't Make Friends

A/n: Hiya! Tis me again! What I'm listening to (for those who care) is Otsuka Ai's new single 'Frienger'! Very Japanese pop feel good music! Her voice makes me smile. Tehee. Anywho, this chapter is both Adrien and Harry POV thus very long. Nevertheless, I will keep coming with humor and romance. Which basically means more boy on boy banging. You know you love me. I love you all for reading and reviewing! Now….ONWARD MY STALLIONS!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Secrets Don't Make Friends

Around lunch, Adrien had successfully avoided Seven, done most of his essays, and ate lunch. Deep down he secretly wondered what his little brother was doing. Smiling, Adrien figured that visiting Harry would brighten the boy's boring private school life. With that, Adrien scrolled down to the H's in his cell and called.

Tap Tap Tap

Anxiously the youngest Potter tapped his pencil, eyes fixated on ending of Physics. Hunger usually causes one person to translate any lectures into mere jargon: think Charlie Brown's teacher in Peanuts.

Time never goes fast enough when it's watched. So Harry preoccupied himself by mindlessly doodling on his notes…and sighing. That was until Madonna's 'Material Girl' ringtone rang (loudly) from Potter's sticker adorned cell phone. Did I mention that it also lit up:

"Sorry, Professor." Harry blushed, exiting his classroom.

After retreating, he realized Adrien was calling. Giggling, Harry answered:

"What's up, Midget?" called Adrien's deep but pleased voice.

"Adrien, I'm delighted you called…but not in the middle of class."

"You act like you were actually listening."

"…That's besides the point. Well, is there a reason why you called?"

"Yup! I'M COMING TO VISIT!"

"………………………………………………………………………"

At that very moment, Harry had a pleasant daydream of Adrien being mauled, his brother (of course) being the front man of some fantasy boy band. This was a social hazard. People could get trampled:

"Harry?... Harry, you there?"

"Yeah…"

"What's the matter? You don't want me to come?"

"No, Adrien. I'm glad you've decided to…er…visit me."

"You're sure?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Because I'm here."

Unfortunately, Harry predicted well. Students from Dumbledore's went crazy when they saw Adrien's car. Girls threw themselves on the windshield, boys tried to yank at his clothes and teachers offered him recommendations to high class jobs for a quickie. It was chaos.

Finally, when Harry escorted got Adrien to a secured dorm they were able to bond. The younger Potter cling to the older and recited all the events that took place, in addition Adrien simply stroked those ebony, unruly locks and listen.

It took at least an hour and a half for Harry to tell his private school stories. Most of the time went to his encounters with Draco Malfoy. Telling about their shower scene was difficult; especially when Harry fumbled words and sentences, shifted nervously and blushed a soft pink:

"I really like him. But I know he just wants to get in my pants."

"Hmm…maybe so but I'd give it more time, Munchkin."

"…Ok…"

"Good boy! Now can we go eat I'm starving."

"Yeah…sure…let check if the coast is clear."

Slowly but surely, Harry took a peek and saw a few students disappear up the staircase. He sighed in relief before motioning his brother that the coast was clear. Both Potters walked lightly and alert towards Harry's dorm. Of course, someone had to ruin the mission:

"IT'S SUNSHINE!"

Two seconds later, a pale, blonde and pink blur collided head on with a defenseless college student. Photos flutter down on Sunshine & Adrien currently spread out the cold hard wood floor in visible pain. Harry rushed over and promptly hit Sunshine on the head:

"Sunshine, you're an official idiot."

"Umm…thank you? Well I best be off!"

Dashing down North Wing, Sunshine smiled, waved good-bye, and departed around the corner:

"Harry…I think he forgot something.."

"Yeah, clothes, I know Adrien he's a nud- OH MY GOD!"

Adrien held a nude picture of Headmaster Dumbledore tied up by leather bonds. His magic wand very visible:

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screeched the two in unison.

"Well I'm glad you approve."

Low and behold, Dumbledore stood (arms folded) over Adrien along with Harry pale as ghosts. Headmaster didn't seem upset regardless, he called the boys to his office.

* * *

"I know you two didn't steal my- er… 'private' photos. But do you mind telling me who did?"

Albus Dumbledore was an elderly man. In his mid-60's, grey hair, half-moon glasses, he smelled of peppermints and cigars. Always carried a lucky, silver pocket watch & always had a sparkle in his eye. But who would have thought, no? I bet all of you have mental images to wash from your mind so I'll ramble to burn time:

"It was Sunshine, sir." answered Harry; squirming in his seat.

"Ah, Dalton Avery Johnson III, I guess, I upset him this afternoon during lesson…"

"Wait…lessons? Does he take private lessons with you?"

" Yes, Dalton is a child genius."

"…..no fucking way! HE'S BARMY!" hollered Adrien.

"Language, Mr. Potter. Dalton is a respected student. He is one of the international scientists who are currently looking for a cure for cancer."

"The world is ending, isn't it?" whispered Harry.

"No, Mr. Potter, it is not. Now you can return to your day. Mr. Adrien, please keep him in line. Both of you, lets keep this unfortunate incident to ourselves, shall we? Good day."

After they were escorted out, Adrien and Harry walked the hallways in complete shock.

Seamus and Davis were sitting on Seamus's bed playing spades. They had been playing for 5 hours straight now. No food, no water, just cards. Tension was thicker than swamp water and the stakes were high. Five. Whole. Dollars. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, you heard me, five dollars. We all know Davis, (of course) , was winning:

"You might as well give up now. Or I'm just going to keep taking your cards." smirked Davis.

"Shut up."

Seamus laid down a queen of hearts while Davis laid down a king of hearts. Snorting, Seamus laid down an 8 while Davis laid down a spade. Now both were down to one card:

"Dammnit!"

"Ok how about this…if I win you can lie to all your friends how you finally whipped my tail in a game of spades…"

"There's always a catch with you, Lee. What is it?"

"…You do one task for me. Don't worry… its nothing bad."

Of course it was something bad. Though, Seamus was a man. No way in the seven hells would he back down from a challenge! Besides he had the king of spades:

"You're on, my friend!"

"Ok. On the count of three! One! Two! THREE!"

Cards were revealed. Seamus laid down his beloved king of spades while Davis laid down his…ace of spades:

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

"Oh yes, Seamus, my friend, you have lost for the sixth time this evening."

"I hate spades."

"Its ok."

They gathered up the cards and tucked them away. Seamus looked at Davis the whole time. What was the dare:

"Seamus, close your eyes." Davis spoke softly.

"Davis?"

"Just do it…"

Seamus closed his eyes and held out his hand expecting to get something gross. Instead, he felt something soft and slightly wet steadily make its way from his hand to his shoulder. Seamus knew they were Davis's lips. But he was too shocked and aroused to voice that.

Lips teased Seamus's sensitive neck and collarbone. Both friends were now on the bed, making out with Davis on top. Moaning, Seamus slid his cool hands up Davis's spine and tried to remove his shirt when:

"DAVIS!"

The person standing in the doorway who had called Davis's name was Rachel…

...Davis's fiancée.

* * *

A/n: DUNDUNDUN! continues to play suspenseful music

Who's this Rachel?

More Davis/Seamus slashy goodness?

When will Harry meet Draco again?

Does Sunshine really like grandpa porno?

Find out next chappie! It just gets better and better. R&R!

bunni kisses


	8. Ichigo Ichigo SWEET! pt 1

**A/n:** GAH! Bunni has gotten the stomach flu. –tears- But I'm back and next chappie! Song of current addiction: 'Keep Tryin' by Utada Hikaru. Heh, heh, heh. My buddy Mel called me a dork. –tears- Yes its 2 am and yes Sprite Zero is the drink of the GODS! –chugs- Ok ummm for those losers who sent me hate mail about Rachel/Davis deal…STFU! Okies…I'm over it. Btw, I NEED FANART! IF YOU DRAW SEND ME! I'll heart you. Bunni tis an art fiend.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Ichigo Ichigo SWEET! Pt. 1**

"Rachel…" Davis said in an annoyed tone. "Aren't you supposed to be at the wedding?"

"We can't have a wedding if THE GROOM ISN'T THERE!", shouted Rachel: her face turning red.

"WEDDING!" hollered Seamus in horror.

Tension hovered in the room like cheap perfume. Rachel was on the verge of tears, while Seamus had pushed Davis of him and sat up. Seamus felt sorry for Rachel. She seemed defeated with her head down, causing mascara tears to run and rain on her pure white wedding gown. :

"I can't BELIEVE you, Davis! You could have been happy with me!" she continued to sob. "I hope you're happy now! Because even though you broke my heart and skipped our wedding-"

"That's just it, Rach! It was never OUR wedding! It was yours! You planned it, you got the rings, and you lied about me proposing. Why? To make everyone take pity on you because I dumped you after the second date!" yelled a furious Davis.

He was now standing face to face with her; black aura surrounding him. He had had enough:

"Your family and mine are real idiots to believe that 'love at first sight' bullshit. Why are you upset, Rach? Fate has finally decided to make you face your lies. Or is it because you realize how much life hurts you. You can no longer avoid the pain. You can't dodge all the bullets. So here's another bullet to go into that twisted little mind: I. LIKE. BOYS!"

Davis then took his two fingers, as if he were firing a gun, to his 'fiancée's forehead and said: "Bang."

With that, Davis harshly pushed her out of his way and left.

((Bunni: Ooooh, bitch, you got TOLD!))

* * *

It had been days since Harry had seen Davis. Seamus told him the whole story about Rachel and the wedding. Harry was a little taken a back by Davis's outburst. That Rachel girl must of really done some damage.

Around two p.m., Harry had been sitting in the Dining Hall, eating a lunch consists of water, a sandwich and some chopped fruit. Reading a letter his mom had sent to him about taking care of himself and staying away from 'that Sunshine Boy':

"Damn, Adrien must have told her.", he muttered under his breath.

"Who's Adrien?"

Jumping in his seat, he spun around to confirm who had whispered in his ear. Knowing darn well it was Draco Malfoy:

"Draco! You surprised me!"

"Is that a good or bad thing?" the blonde responded.

Draco had been looking all over for Harry. They hadn't talked since the showers. Now Harry was sitting here, all alone, mumbling about another guy:

"I don't know…" mumbled Harry, shyly.

"And you still didn't answer my question…" he smirked, leaning forward over the boy with both hands on either side; resting on the table. "Who is this 'Adrien'?" Draco hissed in jealously.

"My-my older bro-brother…" Harry blushed.

"Oh really? Is he here?"

"N-no. He left yes-yesterday."

"Oh good. So I can do..this."

Closing distance, Draco kissed Harry lightly. Running his skilled tongue on his lover's lips, he moaned when Harry opened. The simple kiss began heated that the only time they parted for air was so Draco could lay Harry out on the table. The blonde began planting kisses on every revealing part. Lifting, the brunette's shirt, Draco found a sensitive spot right near his navel. Every time, he'd kiss it he'd get a moan. :

"Harry…Harry...Harry, you never mentioned how much you blush, my dear." crooned Draco while kissing the submissive's neck.

"Be-because, we've haven't got a chance to talk."

"Is that a complaint?"

"No…I just haven't had the time to figure out whether you're a gentleman or just horny."

"Why, Harry, I'm offended!"

Draco move off of Harry so both could sit down and talk:

(( FANGIRLS: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bunni: -evil laugh- ))

"Alright, darling, I'm going to show that I am a real gentleman." Draco answered with a smirk. He took the chopped fruit from next to Harry, chose a strawberry and plopped it in Harry's mouth:

"Now see Harry. If I weren't a gentleman, I wouldn't have took the time to find out your favorite fruit is strawberries."

"…"

"Now, my love, I have to depart. But I shall make you mind by the end of this semester!"

After a quick kiss, Draco left the Dining Hall and a blushing Harry.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/n:** Ok I KNOW its short, people. I know this. But I have an idea for another fanfic that I can't seem to get out of my mind. So be patience and wait for part two! Oh! And if you want to be in my next fanfic email me a bio of your OC and I'll think about it. Infinite love! MWAH! 3

bunni kisses


	9. Ichigo Ichigo SWEET! pt 2

A/N: Hullo! Bunni here! Yeah updating quickly, no? Well you see the response kind of fueled my desire to write more. That's why it's important to REVIEW!

To my faithful readers Cher, My F.A., Em, & Robin, thanks for your support! Especially, Cher who always leaves me a long review! Umm…I was referring in third person. I really don't have a muse. Lol. And I will get well! To new readers, such as Elle, D.T. and Jd please continue to R&R my stuff!

**Spoiler: 'Life and Times' will be completed in 12 chapters. **

Sad but true. I have a short attention span so none of my fics will continue long. Sorry if I disappoint anyone! Song: 'Show Me Love' – t.A.t.u. 58! Woot!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Ichigo Ichigo SWEET! pt. 2**

Seven was never very patient. He always lost at DDR because he said light mode is too slow but he never learned the basics so he couldn't be heavy mode. He didn't like sit down dinners, opera or long movies such as Lord of the Rings; which was a shame because everyone Orlando looked good blonde.

So when Adrien said he'd meet Seven at their favorite coffee shop; Beckell's in 10 minutes, the eldest Potter brother really meant an hour. Seven had learned that the hard way. For their blind and first date, Adrien had showed up six hours late. Seven remembered that was so pissed he'd cursed Adrien out in Italian before tossing a plate of snails in his date's face.

Laughing at the memory, the blue haired college student lazily walked about his apartment with a smile. After the horrific first date, he also remembered receiving a bouquet of flowers; their petals clipped into snail shapes. Seven found himself falling for Adrien as their relationship grew over 2 years.

**Brrrrrrring! Brrrrrrring!**

**Beep!**

"Hello?"

"Hey, love!" cooed Adrien.

"Adrien, darling, I know you are excited about Cheesecake Night at Beckell's…but you have to stop calling me. I can't shower with my phone…"

"I know! I just want to tell you that I'm coming to your place first. We could walk over."

"Aren't you romantic? Walking me to the coffee shop like a dog."

"I didn't say you were a dog! Even though you do like it doggy sty-"

**Beep!**

**End of Call…**

…

**Brrrrrrrring! Brrrrrrrrring!**

**Beep!**

"Hell-"

"WHY DID YOU HANG UP ON ME!"

"Why? Because, I will not speak of our sexual activities over the phone. Now go find something shiny to stare at until you get here. I have to shower. Bye!"

"Motherfuc-"

**BEEP!**

**End of Call…**

**

* * *

**

Davis sat sipping his coffee near the front window. He had been hiding out at his Aunt Kitty's (the only family member who knew of Davis's sexuality) for a week. Now all he could think about was Seamus. God, he must hate him. Running his fingers through his brown curls, he gave a defeated sigh:

"Hey, are you okay?"

He looked up to see the face of a handsome guy with the kindest smile and bold glasses. Davis would have jumped him if he hadn't loved Seamus so much:

"Let me guess. You screwed up big time and you think he hate you?" the stranger commented.

That comment made Davis almost drop his mug. How did this guy know he was gay:

"Umm…yeah...how did you know I was gay?" asked Davis, curious.

"I just figured, hun. What did you do?"

"I didn't tell him about my crazed fiancée…"

"Wow…" said the guy in awe.

"No it gets better and better, she caught us making out."

"Ouch! Oh yeah I feel for you…"

"You do?" squeaked Davis. Maybe he wasn't alone.

"Well it's not as bad but its close. In art class, I was sketching a nude of a man. Before I knew it, my boyfriend came in, tackled the poor model and put him in a headlock."

"That's one jealous boyfriend…"

"Yeah but I wouldn't trade."

"Well I'm afraid Seamus will trade me…"

"I don't think so. You're far too cute." Davis's company winked.

"Thanks…"

"No prob. Listen to your Auntie Seven. Go to him, get on your knees and apologize and/or beg to be taken back. If that doesn't work give him head."

Both laughed at their listening audience gasped in horror. That will teach those heteros to be so nosey. But who could blame them? Beckell's was **ALWAYS** cramped on Cheesecake Night:

"I better go find and beg before its too late. Thanks, umm…Seven, right?"

"Yup! I'm Seven Totonelli, kid. Your name?"

"Davis…Davis Lee…"

"Fare thee well, Davis. I hope Seamus forgives you and you two have fantastic make up sex!"

"Thanks! Bye! Oh nice hair by the way."

Watching the boy leave with a grin, Seven smiled himself while running his fingers through his blue locks:

"Hey, Sev!" greeted the perky waiteress. "What can I get you?"

"Strawberry cheesecake, Michelle. That'll be it."

* * *

A/N: Ho kay, R&R for I am t3h INFAMOUS BUNNI! And you love me…at least…I think…- tears- -sniff - Yeah, I wanted to go in (somewhat) depth with Seven/Adrien's relationship because I like them LOADS! No worries. I'll update soon! 12 is gonna come so quickly! O . O

bunni kisses


	10. Blueberry Muffin

A/n: Hullo my children once again. (E: "What are you talking about 'children? I'm older than you!!) –cough- Sorry about the league of absence. I was visiting in Virginia, where I was compy deprived. –tears- But you should be happy because My friends E, Mel and I have started on a vampire story!! YAY US!! Anyway in this chappie there will be Harry/Draco, Seamus/Davis and Seven/Adrien… if I feel like it. (E: NOOOOOO!!!!) –sigh- Song of choice: Alibai by SID & Smiley Faces by Gnarls Barkley. So as all know I heart reviews. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Insert It

Davis walked through the muddy campus. It had rained for the second time that day. But the brunette's mood was cheerful. Since today was confession. He was going to confess to his best friend that he was madly in love with him.

Of course Davis knew that Seamus would punch him out of anger. But he was prepared for that. He did (after all) didn't tell him about Rach. Davis felt crappy all over again. How could he keep that away from Seamus?:

"Seamus? Are you here?"

Davis entered through the open door of his and Seamus's room. It was dark. The one window shade was cracked slightly. A slither along with TV illuminated the room. Davis peered over the couch to see Seamus spread out on the floor.

Depressed, heart broken men such as Seamus will never admit how they cope when nobody's watching. The Irishmen had on boxers with rain clouds, his fluffy bunny slippers on & his Hello Kitty hat. In his lap sat an empty pint of Ben & Jerry's Phish Food, small tissue box with broken hearts decorating it. Even in the poor lighting from the screen you could see red bags under Seamus's eyes. He sniffed back tears as Richard Gear brought Julia Roberts flowers at the closing scene of Pretty Woman.

Davis felt crappy all over again:

"What do you want, dickhead?" grunted Seamus.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure why not? I'm a fucking ray of sunshine!"

"Listen, Seamus, I'm sorry-"

"Uh huh yeah sure you are! And I want Snape in a leopard thong."

"Ok, one: eww. Two: I was going to tell you. I was!"

"When, Davis?! Before or after you bang me?!"

Both were now on the floor. Davis dangerously close to Seamus. In a whisper he spoke:

"I was a dickhead. And you have every right to castrate me. But before you do, I have confession that might change your mind…I love you, Seamus Finnegan. I always will. And I now beg for forgiveness."

Seamus glared hard at Davis's face. Was he lying? Were those fake tears falling down his cheeks? He knew that his friend couldn't fake cry:

"Are you sure you don't have any other hidden engagements that I should know about…"

"None. I'm all yours."

"…You better be glad I just had ice cre-"

LEMON BEGINS!!

Seamus was cut off by a kiss; tongues meshing in a passionate dance. Davis to determined to show that he was worthy. They both made out for a long time against a soft carpet. Credits rolled across the screen, Davis's fingers slipped down to caress that wonderful space between Seamus's navel and boxer waistband. Breaking the kiss his dangerous tongue licked the creamy space of flesh. Nipping it he pulled at his love's boxers till they were pulled all the way off, thrown askew:

"I want to see all of you. Every part you love and every part you're ashamed of." whispered Davis.

They were currently orbiting the circumference of their blooming relationship. Threatening to passionately collide with it; hard and quick. Tongue made its way over creamy thighs, kissing the mounds they descended into a hidden valley. Seamus moaned for he was tittering on the edge, much alike those rocks in the Roadrunner cartoons that the Coyote always end up on:

"Oh God!" gasped the Irishman. His member sat hotly in Davis's mouth.

Licking the tip, deep-throating him, nursing till he received Seamus's salty essence, to gain it he hummed. Seamus bucked wildly, fucking Davis's soft and wet mouth, surrendering his sanity slowly. Sweat formed to coat his revealing skin for temperatures escalated. So close now. Then in white shock:

"DAVIS!" he cried. Abdomen clenching as his seed spilled down Davis's throat, back fully arched in sweet release.

Bathing in their afterglow, Davis cuddled his dazed Irishman. Pecks were littered over his over each other's face. Rachel's face forgotten:

"Would it be perverted if I told you that I love you better…pants down?" whispered Davis.

"Hm…yes, but it is a turn-on. Do you want me to suck you off?"

"I love you."

"I know."

LEMON ENDS!!

"Flowers for a Mr. Potter." said a cheery voice after he knocked.

Harry had been reading (while Davis took Seamus out for a movie) when the delivery man called. His visits had been frequently since Draco was still 'courting' him. So Harry grew used to him coming by often. Originally, Draco took Harry to five star restaurants, underground cafes, and the best sites in Hogwarts City first couple weeks. Then around the same time of Harry's roommates, Seamus & Davis involving-friendship-to-relationship-drama (as Sunshine liked to call it) had begun, Draco left for Italy to model.

Yes, our little Dragon was a high fashion model. Big whoop.

But alas Harry hated to admit he missed the blonde. Terribly. Or was it the promise he'd bring authentic Italian wine:

"Hi, Michael. How has your day?" asked Harry, making friendly conversation but no eye contact since his novel was approaching the climax.

"Micheal…you learned his name, Potter?"

Silky voice swaggered into Harry's ears. Looking up, a familiar slender face outlined with shoulder length pale blonde hair, stormy eyes:

"DRACO!" surprising Draco and himself, as Harry bum rushed him. "Why didn't you call?!"

"When you're trying to surprise someone you usually don't tell them. And as much as I'm enjoying your body against mine, I have some bad news…you're crushing the flowers…"

"OH! Sorry, flowers!" apologized Harry. "Well come in and tell me about Italy! Thank you for all the gifts by the way. Though I think Sunshine had a little too much fun with those chocolates…DRACO!"

Spinning around then against a wall, Draco had Harry where he wanted him. Poor Draco found staying faithful to Harry more straining than any task he had to perform in his entire lifetime. So many hot gents strutting around the photo shoot…no way in the seven Hells would this model waste an entire roommate free afternoon talking about Italy. Sex first…talk later.

Skin finally touch skin, Harry's legs wrapped around Draco to support him up against the wall. They grinded, kissed and moan till sweat began to form on their skin. Harry arched more, Draco's cool fingertips traced from spine to abdomen. Everything about his cool touch was maddening. Making Harry itch for Draco to do anything and everything…which he did.

LEMON STARTS!

Somehow someway, they made it to the bed. Harry was completely naked by then, watching Draco kiss him hips, knees, calves, belly button and licking a wet trail down to his pubs. Groaning, the impatient uke thrust upwards into Draco's jean-clad bulge indicating a billon things. Lips met the other's ear:

"Take your pants off, Dragon."

To top off the cake, Harry turned himself over on hands and knees, spreading his legs and arching his bottom in the air. Emerald eyes shined of pure lust and need, Draco was happy to comply. He dipped in between two smooth mounds to a virgin hole and licked, adding to Harry's shine:

"You're awfully wet down here, love." chuckled Draco, watching Harry's blush increase and his eyes shut closed by the sensation.

"I-I..ah…ohgodDRACO!"

"You what? Wanked off?"

Harry nodded innocently, blush turned cherry to crimson. Draco grinned, licking once more before drawing back, and arching an eyebrow in blunt curiousity:

"Show me."

Without hestitation, trembling digits wrapped around his erection, Harry stroked down. Like a pro, he bucked into his hand, ran his fingers over the head and played with his balls. Heat built up in his abdomen, he was so close to the edge:

"Draco, I'm gonna-"

Draco's firmer, larger hand covered Harry's, holding his hot cock at the base, he whispered:

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll never have to wank ever again."

Zipper came down along with black boxers, revealing Draco's pulsing member, pre-cum leaking from the tip:

"All you'll ever think about is my cock…" he spreaded Harry's cheeks and finered the hole a little earning him and gasp: " And how fucking horny you were…" The blonde turned Harry around to face him as he laid down: "…and how you rode me hard like a dirty slut."

With that. Harry's hips (guided by the blonde's hands) met Draco's and for the first time the innocent youngest Potter was all the way to the hilt. His cries were loud and erotic as he bucked up and down, moaning Draco's name. They engulfed themselves in the pain then their pleasure; sweating bodies climbing to their ultimate high. Impatient as ever, Draco pushed Harry down and started to pound his tight ass into the mattress, no matter what the bedsprings screamed. Pale fists gripped wrinkled sheets as Harry met the thrusts, until his fire exploded:

"DRACO!!"

Cum covered Draco's abs as he filled Harry up completely with his essence. Lovers collapsed in exhaustion, intertwining their fingers and sighing deeply:

LEMON ENDS!

"Holy…shit…"panted Harry, black hairs cling to his forehead.

"Best way to put it." chided the blonde for he knew that Harry would finally have trouble sitting down.

"Seven…I want my cheesecake!"

Adrien impatiently sat at the counter bordering half of the kitchen. His age decreased to his shoe size while he pouted. Adrien extended his arms as if to summon his Triple Chocolate Fudge cheesecake using sheer will (and maybe a little Jedi Mind Force) yet Seven broke his 'concentration' with an icy glare:

"Use the force for good Luke must." Seven giggled in his best Yoda imitation. "Strength will be received if peas be consumed."

"Sev, quit talking like that! It's creepy."

Laughing at Adrien's fork played soccer with his cold peas, Seven thought of ways to motivate his man-child. He looked towards their cheesecake slices for inspiration. Hmmm…what will get Adrien out of his vegetable protest? Suddenly, the blue haired man snapped his fingers. Sex! Adrien would sell his soul for great sex. Seven quickly stripped to his boxers, hopped on the island and faced the emo Adrien:

"Oh! Adrien, honey!"

Expecting another pot of peas, Adrien looked…drooled and swore his eyes budged out of their sockets. There was Seven touching the tip of nudity in his orange star boxers; tracing the word 'LICK' on his abdomen, thighs, and chest… in whipped cream from both their desserts:

"Adrien, love, be a good boy and eat up all those peas so you can have dessert." purred Seven seductively.

And so Adrien consumed his icky peas quicker than that Mexican mouse who annoyed Daffy, jumped/slid over the counter to jump his lover. All you could hear were moans of content mixing together w/ the occasional sucking and licking sounds. Messy black haired head made its way down in between Seven's legs to find his treasure.

Insert 7 /Adrien sex scene involving whipped cream. Maybe a wooden spoon.

A/N: I will get around to Adrian/Seven lemon! Waiting for the weekend, ne?

bunni kisses


	11. One Ring to Love Him All

A/N: I'M BACK! Hello my readers once again! OK here's the deal about the lemons…I lost, rewrote, found and lost them again. Thus why none of you received them so I decided to get an adult fanfiction account. Problem with that is that my computer has blocked me from that page (which is really funny because I can get on porn sites no problem…). If anybody has an alternate site to where I can post my lemons than please tell me, again I apologize for the lack of chappies. Music of the now is 'MADE IN HEAVEN' by Hyde. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 11: One Ring To Love Him All

Draco felt a light breeze his cheeks; tickle his eye lids. He open them anxious for he hoped that the small wind was from the person he loved the most. Indeed Harry lay in beside not yet back from Dreamland. His snores were guilty of awakening Draco. The blonde felt he was in heaven to be in bed next to an angel. For morning light shone off to Harry in an abnormal but breathtaking glow, his forever messy ebony locks seemed to form a halo and his pink, soft lips forming a small 'O'. Stroking his love's bare back, Draco was surprised to find no wings.

At the ministration, Harry lifted his right eyelid revealing an emerald orb to look upon the person whom was sending imaginary love spiders up and down his spine:

"Welcome to Earth, angel." grinned Draco. "I'm sorry to inform you but you've lost your wings…"

"Not to mention my clothes…" Harry giggled.

The moment that they basked in was perfect. So to enjoy it even more Harry nestled himself under Draco's arm, his head rested on his' love's shoulder. Nothing could ruin this moment. Except a someone:

"IT'S SUNSHINE!"

Pouncing on the two lovebirds was indeed the forever-official-yaoi-moment-ruin-er…Sunshine. You can all sigh now:

"Sunshine…morning…"grumbled Draco, not at all ashamed. But Harry on the other hand yanked the white sheet that kept his nudity from the nudist. This, exposed the blonde man whom was equally nude:

"Harry, Sunshine has on too." yawned Draco.

"I know. But I'm not as comfortable as you two!"

"We've noticed that…"

Still clinging to his sheet, Harry watched Sunshine shrug and walk over to their built in kitchen to make breakfast:

"I really got to stop hanging around gay guys…"

Draco chuckled as he dressed and kissed Harry on the cheek:

"I have to go shower and do homework."

They kissed:

"But…I was going make you breakfast!" he pouted.

They kissed again, Harry following Draco towards the door:

"And for that, my love, I am grateful. But you act like I have no intention of fucking you senseless and starry eyed ever again. I'm returning to lay you tonight. Till then-"

The blonde grabbed his love's tight ass, gave him a quick frenchie and left:

"Well… that the most blunt thing I've seen since National Marijuana Day." commented Sunshine.

Harry indeed felt like he was on drugs.

* * *

Seamus woke up on his carpet, completely naked and sticky everywhere. Melted ice cream shined on his stomach, thighs and his-:

"Morning, Se'."

In all his fresh-from-the-shower-man glory stood Davis; mouth shaping his smexy grin. Instantly his lips latched onto Seamus to coat his tongue in toothpaste and saliva. The couple remained kissing for a while before wanting to breathe. Yet even as their kiss broke, their bodies remained together. Davis nib-kissed (mix between a nibble and a kiss) Seamus's collarbone:

"Davey…"

"Hmmm?"

"We have to face the world today…"

"Ah…fuck me…" grunted his response.

"Davey, we just did it five times…"

"No that, Se. I mean 'dammnit'."

"Oh. Yeah I know. But at least you'll have one hand-"

"On your ass?"

"No, at least you'll have one hand in mine and the other-"

"On your ass?"

At his, the Irishman yanked Davis's hair:

"FUCK!"

"No, dumbass!" insert sigh. "Never mind. Get off me so I can shower."

"But I love you covered in me and ice cream."

"You're about to be covered in 'no sex' if you won't let me pee."

Like Superman to kryptonite, Davis jumped on the couch. Shower water could be heard hitting the tiles over the 'Dora the Explorer' theme song. This was the music love made.

* * *

"PULL. IT. OUT!"

"Man, that's tight!"

"ADRIEN I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T PULL IT OUT!"

"I'm trying! Oh…shit…"

"Don't' tell me-"

"It's…stuck…"

"…HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IT STUCK!"

Early morning, Adrien and Seven were having a…dilemma…

…

……..

……………

……………………

Their strawberry pop tarts were had fallen under the tray and started to burn…

Of course, they two were to busy trying to pull them out with spatulas not bother to turn off the damned machine and remove the tray. Eventually, (when their breakfast smoldered to mere ashes) both decided to go to Denny's.

Both sat across from on another at their booth in the back. Seven watched people outside his window, Adrien nursed his coffee and read Early Bird Specials. Unconsciously their hands embraced on the table; palms sweating slightly:

"Carino baby…" Adrien called quietly.

Seven turned and looked dead at him:

"Yes…"

"…are you…alright…?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"Am I…alright?"

"…unless you hear voices in your head telling you they like their eyes scrambled like your brains then…yes. You're perfect."

Adrien crackled a smirk.

"I thought, you thought, perfect was over rated."

"I do. But you're a special perfect…you're 'sperfect'. Papa Sperfect."

They laughter though quieted was shared. Hands still holding:

"Then, if I'm Papa Sperfect then will you smurry me?"

On where their menus overlapped on the table sat a silk box inside it was a light sapphire on a small leather band. Seven's eyes sparkled in surprise:

"Adrien…Adrien, I-"

SMACK!

Menu collided with Adrien's innocent left ear:

"GAH! GET ON YOUR KNEE!"

And so, after a public, Denny's proposal, Adrien had put a ring on Seven's finger while on one knee. Claiming him even more so. Today was a good day. His belly filled with 'Moons Over My Hammy', his cheek covered in kisses, his mind imagining dirty honey moon sex and his heart beating. Beating for everything. This all happened because of one man and one ring.

* * *

A/N: I don't own the Denny's franchise. R&R. ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!

bunni kisses


	12. The Sea, The Fire and Some Sunshine

A/n: The last chapter!! How depressing…well, for my first fanfic, I'm extremely happy. I adore writing and I'm glad I can complete this. Thank you all for reviewing and supporting! Please read any other fanfics, I crank out. Remember Bunni loves you all!! SaYOnara!!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Sea, The Fire and Some Sunshine

Beach weddings to Seven are the best thing since sliced cheese. He had on black dress pants and a white dress shirt with frilled collar. White lily purified his blue locks which were occasionally ruffled by the salt breeze. Sunset bled overdramatic oranges kissing lipstick reds while the Sun took a dip into crystal frosted sea. Music played softly from the light purple tent set up hours before. Seven could hear the people he loved loving each other with their words, smiles and laughs. All this added up to the happiest, sappiest day ever.

He walked to the sea.

It itched, when sand and salt water formed their love child on your pants and legs. But Seven was too busy think how the wind and the tide reminded him of him and Adrien. He, Seven, being the wind always pushing his love to do better and Adrien, his tide, mellowing them both out, they're so opposite but naturally compatible. This made Seven's heart giggle for it was funny how true it was:

"Carino baby…" called the tide as his splashed against him, strong arms drowning him and holding onto him at the same time. Seven's hands met Adrien's at his waist. His chin resting on the smaller man lithe shoulder:

"Whatcha thinking?" Adrien whispered cutely.

"…how radiant this sunset is." answered Seven, sounding whimsical.

"Pooey." He pouted. "I thought you were thinking about me!"

"Oh, idiot, quit whining…"

Seven turned around to look at his future husband. Outlining the slope of his nose, lips and chin, scratching it into his memory so he'll forever remember this face was his tide that will carry him pass the horizon to where the Sun swam:

"Are you ready?" asked Adrien. "To be with me, my Seven?"

"Yes, Adrien, I shall be with you till Time takes us both."

"I love you. Even though you know it, and Time knows it, I want everyone else to know too. So everybody, I love Seven."

"I love you too."

They shared kisses tasted like sugared strawberries; both sour and sweet but you could taste bland, watery seeds. Lips parted then meshed for a closed mouth kiss. How beautiful it all was:

"YAH!! I have a brother in law!" squealed Harry, who joined them in the ocean. He splashed towards his brother and husband, before hugging Seven lovingly and soaking both their pants simultaneously. Harry handed the 'bride' a bouquet of white lilies. They all headed back to shore.

* * *

NIGHT FALL

Night beach party involved a huge bonfire, crackling and barking at the marshmallows accompanied by hot dogs impaled over it. Davis played 'Bold as Love' on his guitar while Draco sang along, kissing Harry's cheek after every 'love'. Seamus ate his hot dog also cooking two others, him and Harry talked about what they wanted for Christmas. Hermione gave Adrien a wedding gift consisting of black and white photos she took of them together. Seven ran his fingers over each of them, walking his mind back to his memories.

Fireworks were lit to pay tribute to a cloudless night. Sparks of blues, purples and greens faded out after wonderful performances. Harry jumped at their monologues, clutching Draco's arm while the blonde smiled down on him, hoping that he always could. Davis chased Seamus into the ocean, not impressed by the fireworks he set off. But he loved how, when he floated and looked up at Seamus, it gave him a crown while diamond dusted waves were his robes making him a king of Davis's heart.

Their love, their fun burned long into the night like their bonfire. No matter if they dance, drunk, ate, sang around it, it would still crackle. No matter if they made promises with or without whispers braided into it, the fire would remain active. Even if Hermione wished to it that she'd find a love like her friends, it would still warm her. For whatever the night, the ocean or the fire would bring they all would still keep going. How beautiful it all was.

* * *

"SUNSHINE!" Harry hollered. Bags of clothes were stuffed into suitcases for summer had come quickly: "Hurry up!"

"Its SUNSHINE TIME!!" grinned the blonde: "So my good man where is your gent, Sir Draco Malfoy of the Great Kingdom of Gayness taking us first? Rome? Venice? Florence?"

"I don't know but I know its Italy!" squealed Harry.

"Ah, Italia! The food, the wine, the music, the-"

"BOYS!" Hermione grinned. "I heard their accents are to die for!!"

"Accents?!"

Seamus interjected as the three rolled their bags down the aisles of Dumbledore's. Davis had left him long ago to lock up, so Seamus assisted Hermione in carrying her things, while speaking to her in his 'I'm FABULOUS!' drag queen voice.:

"Hermione, hun, their accents should be the millionth on your 'TO DO' list. How big they are being number ONE!"

"Seamus, does your mind always have to be in the gutter?"

"No, darling, my mind is in the gutter for you."

"MATRIX PENIS!!!"

Everybody stopped rolling their suitcases and stared at Susnshine with huge sweatdrops over their heads…then resumed to talking:

"Harry, didn't Draco promise you a surprise or something?" asked Hermione, checking yet again for her boarding pass and passport.

"Yup!" he beamed: "And I said that we wouldn't have...er…" the dark brunette blushed a light pink.

"Sex?" Seamus added.

"Yeah till he tells me."

"The poor poor deprived man…"

"Shut up Seamus."

Italian bound quartet headed down deserted hallways. Harry's classmates had all been swept away by summer's temptations, he had to admit he was going to miss this place.

Draco was impatiently waiting for Harry's and his friends; leaning against his black Thunderbird, cigarette pressed in between his pale lips. He picked up the cancer stick as soon as Harry voiced the word 'no' in front of 'sex', bags had been under his eyes ever since:

"Drac! Can you pop the trunk?"

Bags upon bags piled up and were shut in till they would reach the airport, Draco started up the car; sporting some Aviators, Harry popped in some mix cd, Hermione whipped out her Italy travel guide, Seamus checked his eyeliner in his compact's mirror and Sunshine sat idly, which was peculiar in itself.

Cruising towards the gate, Harry hummed along to his mix cd, thinking back upon his school year at Dumbledore's. How he first met Draco, Adrien popping in, classes, and countless awkward situations that he stumbled upon. Now it was all behind as they headed off to a different country. He sighed watching his school get smaller and smaller till it was able to fit on his thumb…

**BOOM!!!**

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!"

Car came to a halt, everyone lurched forward; shocked expression painted upon their faces. Harry rushed out of the passenger's seat, mouth dangling open:

"SOMEONE JUST BOMBED DUMBLEDORE'S!!" screamed Seamus.

"Heh…heh…heh…so that's what this button is for…" said Sunshine.

Everyone turned toward the blonde haired nudist attempting to look innocent. In his hand was indeed a grey remote with a HUGE red button and a label over it that read: **'SUNSHINE NO TOUCHY!!**'

If it weren't for the car being in the way, Harry would have murdered Sunshine. But before his hands could reach his friend's neck, a video appeared on the back of the remote…it was the Headmaster himself:

"Thank you kindly, Sunshine. I didn't have the heart to bomb my own school. You see, it had come to my attention that there was a fleshing eating fungi growing underneath your beloved school's floors. You have saved all the summer school staff from some nasty trips to the morgue. Dumbledore's Private School For The Anti-Fleshing Eating Boys is already under construction and will be done before school starts. Happy Summer!"

Dumbledore's transmission cut off and Sunshine did a victory dance which was a crossbreed consisting of the monkey, chicken dance, that Spongebob Squarepants dance (you know when he says: 'BRING IT AROUND TOWN!!') and some spastic pelvis thrusting.:

"I bombed our school! I bombed our school! ITS SUNSHINE TIME!"

A chorus of sighes came over the group, not quite agreeing on it being a happy summer but a long summer….a long summer, indeed.

bunni kisses


End file.
